The Family Stone
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: Derek and Meredith are Married. They go to New York for christmas with Derek's family. How hectic can it get with that much family? Read and Find out. Summary and backround info inside. MerDer Maddison
1. Introduction

Summary: Derek is married to Meredith. Mark is married to Addison. Addison and Derek never got married or even dated for that matter. Derek, Mark, and Addison all went to med school together. Derek later on met Meredith and married her.

Derek and Meredith live in Seattle

Mark and Addison live in New York with their two-year old son, Noah Alexander.

Derek has four sisters

Kathleen Gordon, married to Will Gordon.

Kathleen and Will are both psychiatrists.

Kathleen is the oldest out of all the children.

Kathleen and Will have five children.

3 girls

Megan Gordon -13 years old

Ashley Gordon -8 years old

Jessica Gordon -3 years old

2 boys

Conner Gordon -11 years old

Caleb Gordon- 1 year old

Nancy Matthews, married to John Matthews

Nancy is an OB-GYN. John is a Lawyer

Nancy is the second oldest.

Nancy and Matthew had four children

2 girls

Haley Matthews- 8 years old

Kimberly Matthews- 2 years old

2 boys

Joshua Matthews- 14 years old

Jonathan Matthews- 5 years old

Jennifer Scott, Married to Nathan Scott

Jen is a Neurosurgeon. Nathan is a general surgeon.

Jennifer, also known as Jen, is the middle child.

Jen and Nate have five children

4 girls

The Twins

Lila Scott- 9 years old

Lindsey Scott- 9 years old

Maggie Scott- 6 years old

Lauren Scott- 3 years old

1 Boy

Logan Scott- 5 months old

Danielle Shepard

Youngest child of the Shepard clan

Only 24 and dating around

Can't seem to find the right guy.

Family teases her a lot about not having any kids.

She is in medical school.

This is a story about their big crazy Christmas gatherings in New York.


	2. Let the Games Begin

A/N: Hope you like it. It's my first Grey's Anatomy FF

Chapter One

Derek rolled over early one morning and reached for his phone that had been ringing for the past hour off an on.

"Hello" He groaned into the phone.

"Derek!" His sister's voice came over the phone.

"Kathleen?" He sat up quickly.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"Just fine." He ran his hand through his hair and sat up in bed. "Why are you calling?" He asked with caution.

"Well, Christmas is coming up." She smiled through the phone.

"Yeah.." Derek clenched his eyes shut.

"And we were just wondering if you and Mere were going to make it out this year?"

Derek looked over at his wife, who was asleep in bed.

"Um...yeah we are." Derek nodded.

"Yes! This means the whole family is going to be there!"

"Wonderful." Derek said sarcastically. "But, Mere will be glad to see all of you."

"We are happy to see her too. Mark has been invited too, so I am sure him and Addie are going to come."

"Well at least it won't be a total bore." Derek laughed.

"Oh Derek." Kathleen rolled hr eyes. "Well, I gotta go. Caleb is crying. Bye bro. Love you."

"Yeah, You too. Bye." Derek hung up and looked over at his sleeping wife. He smiled and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Mere." He whispered.

"Mmm..." She murmured as she turned onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Hey you." She smiled.

"Hey. So, that was Kathleen making sure we are going to make it over there on Friday." Derek told her.

"Were you nice?" Meredith asked sitting up.

"Yes." He sighed. "Mark is going too." His eyes lit up like a five year old on Christmas.

"Aw hon. That's great."

Derek hadn't seen his best friend in a year. Derek had gotten a good job in Seattle, as well as Meredith getting into the intern program, so they moved over there, leaving his best friend and his best friends wife in New York.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"I hate flying." Derek grumbled as they sat in the plane.

"I know. Hey, who's picking us up at the airport?" Meredith asked.

"Danielle." Derek sighed.

"Oh Boy. Should we trust her driving?" Meredith asked.

"I think she's getting better." Derek laughed.

"I can't wait to see our adorable godson." Meredith gushed.

"Just hope Mark and Addison don't back out and don't show up." Derek joked.

"Shush you. You will jinx our luck." Meredith smiled. Derek looked at his beautiful wife and fell in love all over again.

"I love you." Derek kissed her forehead.

"Back at'chya babe." Meredith grinned.

"So which one of your sisters is pregnant this year?" Meredith joked.

Derek rolled his eyes. "None, surprisingly, I don't think I can remember a time since my sisters have all gotten married, that one of them wasn't pregnant." Derek thought carefully.

"I know." Meredith nodded. "Derek, when do you want to have kids?"

"I want kids, but I don't know if the time is right, right now. You just started your internship a year ago, and I just started by new job. Let's give it a few years." Derek planned.

"I think you're right. I am not ready to be a mother. I think we should have 3 kids." Meredith told him.

"8" Derek joked seriously.

"4" Meredith countered.

"4 it is." Derek laughed.

"Wait no 5. Four girls and one boy just like your family." Meredith grinned.

"How about...Three girls and two boys, because things got pretty hectic with that many girls in the house."

"Okay." Meredith pouted. "Can we get a dog?"

"We can get a dog." Derek nodded.

"Can I name him Dr.McDreamy?" Meredith asked.

"No!" Derek shook his head quickly. "That's my name." He grinned.

"Because your so Dreamy?" Meredith asked.

"McDreamy." He corrected.

"Christina should have never come up with that nick-name your ego is far big enough."

"Not possible." Derek grinned.

Meredith woke up hours later to the sound of the plane landing.

"Home at last." Meredith smiled.

Derek nodded as he grabbed her hand and exited the plane.

"Feels good to be home." He smiled and looked around.

"Derek, hon. We're in an airport."

"It smells like New York." Derek grinned.

"If you say so." Meredith shook her head and walked over to baggage claim.

After retrieving their bags they went out to the lobby in search for Danielle.

"Meredith! Derek!" They heard. They turned around to see a beautiful red head standing next to a tall brunette man, who was holding a little boy with curly auburn hair.

"Addie!" Meredith shrieked as she ran to her best friend. She dropped all her bags and enveloped her friend into a tight hug.

Derek walked up to Mark and grinned. He gave him a manly hug.

"Ah! Noah!" Meredith cooed. "You're so big already"

"Noah, do you remember Aunt Meredith?" Addison asked.

He nodded with a smile and reached his arms out to Meredith.

"We've been showing him pictures and videos of you and Derek so that he wouldn't be shy." Addison smiled.

"He's so big." Meredith smiled. "Derek we're missing so much." She pouted.

Derek put an arm around her and looked at Noah straight in the eye.

He could instantly tell it was most definitely Mark and Addison's baby

"Let's go. Your mother gave us strict rules to have you back at the house by 8 for dinner." Addison informed the couple.

They arrived at the house 5 minutes late, but not to their surprise not even Derek's sisters had been there yet.

"Mom!" Derek yelled into the HUGE house. Derek's mom, Katherine, immediately rushed toward the 5 people in the foyer.

" Merry Christmas! Derek! Look at how handsome you are. Meredith, how I have missed you're warm smile." She kissed each of them on the cheek and led them to the living room.

"So what are the sleeping arrangements?" Derek asked.

Katherine, being the organized person she was, pulled out a chart.

"We have 8 rooms upstairs and two rooms downstairs."

"Upstairs, You and Meredith are in the last bedroom. Addison, Mark, and Noah in the one next door. After them will be Kathleen, Will, and Caleb will be staying with them. Nancy and John are in the next room. Jen and Nate are in the last room and Logan will be staying with them also. Upstairs on the other side of the house is me. Then the next door is Danielle, who will be taking care of Jessica, Kimberly, and Lauren. Then there is Maggie and Jonathan in the last room. We figured we would stick all the younger children with the biggest child herself, Danielle." Katherine joked.

"Downstairs Ashley, Haley, and the twins will be staying in the room down here. Joshua, Megan, and Conner will be staying in your old room, the basement." Katherine told Derek.

"I loved that room." Derek smiled.

"Yes, so do they. They called it a personal arcade." Katherine smiled. Derek had the walls painted black and had many arcade games, a big plasma TV hooked up to every game system imaginable.

"Well it looks like everything is set up." Addison smiled.

Just then Danielle walked in the door.

"Family." She nodded toward Derek and Meredith.

"Is that a way to greet your favorite sibling?" Derek grinned at his younger sister.

"Well considering you don't have much competition with the others, I wouldn't think too highly of yourself." She shot back sarcastically.

"Still mad I moved away?" He asked. She just shrugged but smiled and went over and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Hey mere." She smiled and gave her a hug too.

Just then, the others walked in the door.

"Aunt Meredith! Uncle Derek! Aunt Addison! Uncle Mark." Was heard throughout the house

The twins immediately went to see Baby Noah.

Derek looked around at all his sisters and family. It was very chaotic, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He turned around and came face to face with Kathleen.

"Regretting you came?" She smiled.

"Every second that goes by." He laughed.

"You love us." She hugged him.

"I have no choice." As Derek hugged his sister, he noticed his eldest Nephew standing in the corner by himself. He wondered what was wrong. He made a mental note to talk to him later.

Meredith grabbed Derek's hand and guided him the Dinner table.

After Dinner everyone exited to his or her rooms to sleep. They were going to all wake up and separate in the morning for some shopping.

Derek escaped from his room and went down to the basement where Megan was asleep on the bed, Conner on the Futon, and Josh sitting on a beanbag playing his DS.

"Hey." He nodded to Josh.

"Hey Uncle Derek."

"Come here." Derek said. Josh got up and followed Derek to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Josh asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Josh shrugged.

"Earlier you seemed a bit off."

Josh shrugged again.

"Josh..."

"Look Uncle Derek. I am not stupid. Everyone says I am exactly like you were at my age. I know things. I know when things aren't right. I see things too. Let's just say, one year from now, nothing in my life will be the same." Josh grabbed a cookie from the cookie Jar and walked out.

Derek jumped onto the counter top and sat there pondering what his nephew just said. Just then Nancy walked in from outside.

"Hey Derek. Couldn't sleep?" Nancy asked.

Derek nodded. "Hey, aren't you sleeping upstairs?" Derek asked.

"Oh, um...Yeah, I am. I just needed some fresh air." Nancy shrugged.

"Oh. So what's up with Josh?" Derek asked.

"Nothing. He's a teenager, what do you expect." Nancy shrugged pouring a glass of water

"I don't know. He just...Never mind."

"Don't worry about it. You don't have kids, you don't understand. One minute they are happy and jolly, the next they are scrooge."

"If you say so Nancy." Derek looked at his elder sister in the eye.

"Well, I do." She shot back defensively.

"I'm going to bed. Night, and maybe you should pay more attention to your son." Derek told her rudely.

Nancy just rolled her eyes. Derek walked out of the kitchen.

Nancy looked around to make sure nobody else was there before grabbing herself a glass of water and returning back outside.

Little did she know Derek was watching her. He walked to the living room, to the window overlooking the backyard. He saw her cross the yard and enter the pool house. Busted, he thought.

He still didn't know what was going on, but he knew something wasn't right.

"Derek?" Meredith called from behind him.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just getting a glass of milk." Derek told her.

"Come back to bed." Meredith said holding out her hand.

Derek walked over to her and hugged her.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She smiled. They walked back to their room to sleep.

Derek lay in bed awake trying to figure out what was going on.

TBC...

AN: Review Thanks


	3. The Truths Spill Out

**A/N: Sorry For the long wait. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own grey's.**

**Chapter Two: The Truths Spill out**

Derek woke up the next morning to yelling downstairs. His family was always loud growing up. He sighed, turned over to kiss Meredith, and got dressed quickly.

"What's with all the noise?" Derek asked looking at all the children going wild.

"Children are energetic." Kathleen told him.

"Too energetic for my liking." Danielle said as she grabbed two mugs, filling with both we coffee and handing one to Derek.

"Thank you." Derek grinned.

"Is mom up yet?" Danielle asked her sisters.

"Nope." Nancy called from the table. 

Kathleen, Danielle, and Derek all were standing around the island counter, while Nancy, Addison, Mark, Will, John, Jen, and Nathan sat at the breakfast table. 

"Thank god." Danielle ran upstairs and within 2 minutes she was dragging down a guy.

"Hi." He waved to the whole family.

Addison, Nancy, and Jen were all giggling because he was only wearing boxers and was carrying his clothes in another hand.

"No time to say hi." Danielle told him in disgust. "Just go."

"I will call you tonight." He smiled at her.

"Right. Okay. Bye." And she pushed him out the backdoor of the house.

She walked back into the kitchen and smiled.

"So... what's for breakfast?" Danielle asked.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Kathleen interrupted her. "Weren't all our young children staying in your room tonight?" 

"Yeah!" Nancy said while putting her hands on her hips.

Danielle smiled "Don't worry. I payed the teens 20 bucks each to watch them for the whole trip." 

"Growing up to me more and more like Jen every day." Derek joked

"Hey!" Jen laughed from the table.

"What does he mean by that?" Nathan asked with a smirk.

"I think he is insinuating about all those times I snuck you in." Jen smiled and kissed him on the lips. 

Just then a phone began to ring.

"Hey, I thought we agreed no business on this trip." Kathleen said as everyone reached for their phones.

"It's mine" John said as he stood up from the table. Nancy looked over at him.

"John... come on..." She complained.

"It's business. I will be only a second." He told her as he walked out. Nancy sighed and took a long sip of coffee. 

"Morning mom." Joshua said coming into the kitchen and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He had his little sister Kimberly in his arms. "She woke up. She's hungry." Joshua said handing the 2 year old over to Nancy. 

Derek took that moment to excuse himself to go to the room downstairs and find the girls. 

He remembered this room being Kathleen's room. It was still purple and it had all of her trophees and medals in it. She smiled looking at all the pictures of her in high school. She was the quiet studious one of his sisters. He loved each and everyone of his sisters equally, but he had a closer relationship with Kathleen. They both had so much in common. They took their work seriously, and they were both apart of the band. Nancy, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was the cheerleader, prom queen type. She was the popular girl dating the high school quarter back. Jennifer was the complete opposite of them all. Her and Danielle are the most alike. They are both rebellious and aren't afraid to do anything.

Derek smiled at a picture of Derek, his sisters, and his parents when they were younger.

They were up at the lake, and they were all standing near a boulder. Nancy, of course, was laying on top of it, doing the whole "cover girl" look. She was about a sophomore in high school. His parents were in the middle. His father had his arms securely around his mother and on each side was Jennifer, who looked like she was still in junior high, and Kathleen who looked like a senior at the time. Kathleen was holding Danielle who was only one or so. Derek stood on the other side of Kathleen. He only being 9 or 10. 

Derek was startled by the voice of Haley, Joshua's 8 year old sister. 

"Uncle Derek?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." He smiled. She was sleeping on the bottom bunk, while the twins were both sleeping on the top.

He quietly walked over and laid next to her.

"You've grown up a lot." He smiled at her.

"So have you. Now you have gray hair like grandma." She giggled.

"My hair is perfect." He grinned.

"You are like Uncle Jesse from full house." Haley smiled

"I suppose I am. So how are things at home?" 

"Fine. Mommy and Daddy have been working more lately. They said things will get better soon but I don't know. Joshua didn't try out for football this year, he says he doesn't like it, but I think he just didn't do it because he feels he has to take care of us. Or I also think that maybe he feels guilty because everytime he had a game last year, Daddy always missed it. Josh didn't really mind, but Mommy did. She would cry and cry, and then Daddy finally came home and they'd fight. Then Daddy would leave." Haley admitted.

"You are too smart for your own age." Derek told her softly.

"I think it runs in the family." She grinned. 

"Don't let all this get to you. Things will get better."

"I don't uncle Derek. Whatever is going on is their thing. I won't let it affect my life." She smiled. 

"Good." Derek smiled and leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's leave these three girls to sleep." Derek said picking up Haley and giving her a piggy back ride. 

"Who's ready for Christmas tomorrow?" Derek asked as he walked in to the kitchen.

"I am. I am." Jonathan grinned jumping up and down.

"Oh Yeah?" He said swooping Jon up in his arms. "And what is Santa bringing you this year?"

"Uh..." He thought about it carefully. "The new Nike Soccer cleats!" 

"Oh Yeah. And how is soccer this year?" 

"I got traded to the tigers." He frowned.

"Is that good?" Derek asked.

"It's supposed to be." Nancy jumped in. "It's with boys a lot older then him, they aren't as nice though. Right sweetie?" Nancy asked her Son.

"Nope. They call me peanut. Cause I'm shorter then them."

"The coach said it would be best for him. He could get better at their level so when he is older he can get scholarships and become pro." John said coming back into the kitchen.

"He's not having anymore fun, Dad." Haley said from the counter, where Derek had sat her.

"Why can't he just play soccer for fun? You knew he would rather be on the cubs, but you went behind both our backs and traded him." Nancy hissed at him in a whisper. The kitchen got quiet and everyone turned their attention to the pair.

"Yeah. I think you've made that really clear, when you go my whole family to hate me." 

"Oh shut up John. You did that one your own." Nancy rolled her eyes.

"I have to get out of here, plus, work called. They need me to meet some guys here in New York." John told her.

"Oh yeah? Who are you meeting? Leslie?" Nancy asked.

"Again?" Haley asked with a sigh.

John turned back to Nancy, and she stepped back. He looked up at everyone and back at Derek who was still holding Jonathan. He turned toward Haley.

"I will be back tonight." 

"Don't bother." She muttered back

And with that he walked toward the front of the house and walked out. Nancy continued looking toward where he exited. She pounded her fist on the counter and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. 

"What the hell was that?" Danielle asked.

"My thoughts exactly." Jen said. 

"Let it be. Couples always have problems in their marriage." Kathleen said.

"I knew she shoudn't have married someone who isn't a doctor." Jen said wisely.

"That right there is the reason I'm never getting married." Danielle said getting up from the table.

"Oh you don't mean that. Don't you want children?" Kathleen asked.

Danielle poured herself another cup of coffee, and before she exited the kitchen she turned back to face them. "Nope." She smiled and walked out. 

Meredith walked in. Still wearing Pajamas with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She waved.

Derek turned toward his wife and kissed her on the cheek. She leaned up and kissed Jonathan.

"You just missed a lot of drama." 

"Der, we're here for another 3 days, I am SURE there will be more. There always is." She smiled and took Jonathan from Derek and tickled him.

"That's what I'm worried about." Derek looked down.

Joshua walked back into the room. "Where's dad?" He asked.

"Him and Mommy got into a fight again. About soccer." Jonathan said looking down.

"Hey Buddy. Dad's a dumbass. Mom already said that you can go back to Cubs when you get home." Josh told his little brother.

Jonathan got out of Meredith's grasp and walked over to his brother.

"Dad's going to see Leslie again." Jonathan said with a scared look on his face.

"What else is new?" Josh asked.

"Who's Leslie?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah. I wanna know to." Daniella smirked.

"No one." Haley told them firmly.

Everyone was ataken back by her attitude toward her father earlier. Usually she is all happy and giggly, but she was extremely sour. Something was definitely not right. Derek was determined to find out.

"I'm going to the store to get some eggnog, who wants to come?" Derek asked.

"I do!" Haley yelled.

"Come on." Derek picked her off the counter.

As they drove to the store Derek turned his attention toward his niece.

"So do your parents fight a lot lately?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. Mostly because of Leslie." Haley nodded.

"Who is Leslie?" 

Haley looked out the window. "Dad's fiance." 

Derek quickled turned his head at his niece trying to figure out if she was joking or not. She had a tear running down her face. Derek turned his attention to the road his fists clenching the steering wheel.

**A/N: Whoa! Right? Don't worry I've got it all planned out. Please Read and Review.**


	4. When it Rains, It Pours

**A/N: Sup! I Got a new chapter!**

**By the way, sorry about the spacing on this thing. My computer is being kinda gay today. So bare with it, unless it looks normal on your computer, then just ignore me. Haha**

**Yay Me! Haha.**

**Chapter 3: When it Rains It Pours **

"Fiancé?" He asked quietly.

"Yup." Haley. "She is tall, skinny, blonde, perfect teeth, and a lawyer." Haley shrugged. "She looks like a freaking Barbie."

"I don't understand…" Derek trailed off.

"Mom promised Dad a clean divorce if he would come for a last Christmas with the family and act like nothing is wrong." Haley explained. "Sure is working, huh?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Dad's been having this affair for the longest time." She laughed bitterly.

"Wow." Derek sighed.

"Yeah… So the divorce is pretty much finalized. Mom just has to sign the papers after Christmas. Then, Dad is going to start planning his wedding. He wants Josh to be his best man, Kim and me as the flower girls, and Jonathan as the ring-bearer. Can you believe that he actually asked us? I mean, he's so stupid. They aren't even divorced yet." She sighed.

Haley shrugged. "I'm mad at him, but I'm not entirely surprised. Dad's a jerk. Who else would propose to the dirty mistress while still married?" Haley asked.

"I don't know…" Derek said.

"Yeah, so…" Haley smiled. "How's work?"

Derek started telling her about all his cool surgeries and about all the new interns.

"We're home." Derek yelled into the house.

"…And we're leaving. Bye Der." Mer kissed him as She, Kathleen, Addison, Nancy, Danielle, and Jen walked out of the door.

"Where are you all going?" Derek asked.

"Shopping." Addison said in a 'Duh' tone.

"Don't send me into bankruptcy Mer!" Derek warned.

"I will." Meredith laughed as she walked out of the house.

The girl all piled into Kathleen's SUV.

"So… Danielle, nice hunk this morning." Nancy grinned.

"Jason. Yeah. He is alright. He's just really good." Danielle grinned.

"Ah. Young Love." Addison smiled.

"No love there." Danielle shook her head.

"Oh come on. When are you going to meet a nice decent guy?" Jen asked. "Even I found my one and only."

"Love isn't for me." Danielle shook her head. "I just want to be a doctor."

"Love wasn't for me." Meredith told her.

"Or me." Addison smiled.

"And definitely not for me." Jen laughed

"I think the only guy she has ever loved was that one guy…" Kathleen said as she drove.

"What guy?" Addison asked.

"Oh! That boyfriend of hers'. The one that took her V-card." Jen grinned.

"Ryan Collins." Nancy supplied.

Danielle blushed. "We both ended up going to different universities and med schools. I don't even know where he ended up at."

"I heard Mom talking to his Mom, the other Day…" Kathleen grinned. "He's transferring here for Med School."

"So…" Danielle said trying to hide her smile.

"So… You can meet up with him and talk." Addison wiggled her eyebrows.

"Talk." Jen said in a seductive tone.

"Oh shut up." Danielle told them. "We didn't have anything. No chemistry. Nothing."

"Oh right. They were the cutest couple in school." Nancy gushed.

"Oh really?" Meredith said with a smirk on her face as she looked over at Danielle.

"Danielle was Valedictorian, and he was Salutatorian." Kathleen told them.

"Oh. Braniacs." Addison giggled.

"Shut up." Danielle told them all.

"If he would've picked me, maybe it would've worked out, but he wanted to go to College out of state. So whatever." Danielle said as she got out of the SUV when Kathleen pulled into the parking lot.

"She is so hung up on him." Meredith.

"Is this guy in town for Christmas?" Addison asked.

Kathleen grinned at Nancy and nodded.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jen asked.

Every nodded and got out of the car to go shopping.

"So Meredith, what did you get Derek?" Addison asked.

Meredith grinned. "You will see."

"Ah. I hate when I don't know." Addison pouted. "Please, come on. I'm your best friend." Addison pleaded as they walked around the store.

Meredith pulled out her wallet and pulled out a picture of a golden retriever puppy. "He will be arriving tomorrow morning." Meredith grinned.

"Aw! It's so cute! Boy or a girl?" Addison asked.

"Boy. His name is Doctor McDreamy Junior."

"Long name." Addison commented.

"Okay, well… we can just shorten it to doc." Meredith shrugged.

"That's probably easier." Addison laughed.

"Yeah, you know Derek just wants kids so badly, but now isn't the best time since I am still just getting out of my internship, but give us a couple more years…" Meredith grinned. "So I figured this would tie him down."

Addison laughed.

"You're going to love Mark and my gift for you and Derek." Addison smiled.

"Tell me!" Meredith begged.

"Nope." Addison shook her head.

"No fair." Meredith pouted.

"Wipe that pout off. I don't give into that like you do." Addison smirked as they caught up with the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So men, what are we doing today?" Mark asked.

"Hey, we're not men." Lila told them.

"Yeah." Lindsey, her twin sister, said.

"Of course not." Nathan smiled as he went and picked them up and tickled his daughters.

Just then the door opened, and in walked John.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but you know the office called and wanted me to meet up with one of our clients for lunch while I was in town." He shrugged.

"Right." Derek muttered.

"So what do we have planned?" Will asked.

They all looked at the kids.

"What do you want to do, guys?" Derek asked.

Megan and Josh looked at the adults like they were pests and just put in their headphones from their ipods and shrugged.

All the girls wanted to go shopping, while the boys wanted to go swimming, and the little kids either wanted to play "tag" or "dollies."

Mark looked over at Derek and sighed.

"Should we split up?" Derek asked.

"Sounds good." Nathan agreed.

"Okay, I will take whoever wants to go swimming." Will said.

"I volunteer shopping, because I really need to pick something up for Jen." Nathan told them.

Derek nodded. "What about you Mark?"

"I can take some of them to the zoo or park?" Mark shrugged.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Will nodded.

"I will take the rest who don't want to go to any of those places wherever they want to go." Derek said.

"What about me?" John asked.

Derek shrugged. "I figured you'd be busy with work."

John looked at Derek in a glare, which Derek gladly returned.

"Okay…" Mark cut in. "Who wants to go swimming with Uncle Will?" Mark asked the kids. Conner, Haley, Maggie, and Jonathan raised their hands.

"Okay scouts. Go get ready." Will told them.

"Who wants to go shopping?" Nathan asked. Megan, Lila, Lindsey, and Ashley all jumped up eagerly. "Alright, Ladies. Let's go." Nathan smiled.

"You can take Jessica, Kimberly, Lauren, and of course Caleb." Derek grinned.

"Great." Mark said sarcastically. "I am with a one year old and 3 3-year olds."

"Kim's two." Josh grinned. "Don't worry. I can go with you to help you out." Josh suggested.

"My kind of man." Mark grinned as he patted Josh on the shoulder.

"Well, since there is nobody left I will just go with you all." Derek grinned.

"Okay troops, let's go." Mark grinned as he picked up Caleb's baby bag and in the other arm carried Caleb as Derek carried Jessica and Lauren. Josh carried his little sister.

"So, you ready for Christmas tomorrow?" Mark asked Josh.

Josh just shook his head. "Just another day." He shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Katherine, Derek's Mother, walked into the living the room where everyone had gathered around the Christmas Tree talking about old memories.

"Hey Derek! Remember that time you landed yourself in the ER because you jumped out of our tree house and fell on your arm the wrong way." Mark laughed.

Derek glared. "Well, Mark, if I remember correctly you pushed me out of the tree." Mark stopped laughed.

"Oh yeah." Mark continued laughing.

"Oh Derek, you were a Klutz." Nancy laughed. "You were always in the hospital."

"Was not." Derek pouted.

"Was too." Everyone in the room said together.

"Josh was in the hospital, remember Josh? It was scary. Mommy was crying… and…" Jonathan stopped when Haley quickly elbowed her little brother in the stomach. "

"Ow! Mommy, Haley hurt me." He put a sad face on.

"You were in the hospital?" Katherine asked concern.

"Why?" Kathleen asked.

"Did you break another bone?" Danielle laughed.

"He quit football, so he couldn't have broken a bone then." Jennifer concluded.

Josh looked at them all nervously and just got up and walked out of the room.

Everyone just turned to Nancy and John. "He just had a little accident." John shrugged.

Nancy scoffed. "A little accident my ass!" She told him.

"Now is not the time…" John muttered to her.

"When is the time? You just push everything aside like everything is perfect." Nancy told him.

"Stop it." John told her sternly. "You asked me to come here, and now your acting like this." He muttered quietly.

"What happened?" Danielle asked.

"Nothing." John shrugged.

Nancy shook her head. "Nothing? Why don't you just tell everyone what happened, John?" Nancy asked

John sat there quietly.

"I'm going to go find Josh." Haley said quietly as she walked out of the room with Kim attached to her hip.

"I'm coming too." Jonathan ran after her.

"Tell them John!" Nancy yelled.

"Nancy… calm down." John told her. "You will regret this."

"Tell them about your secret affair. Tell them how you are engaged to Lindsey, the "business partner", and just waiting for this weekend to be over so the divorce to will be finalized. Tell them all how you have been pushing everyone in this family to breaking edge. They know how you ruined Jonathans' happiness with Soccer and made him join a different team. So tell them how you made Haley quit ballet because it will not get her anywhere in life, or how you constantly nagged and bitched at Josh during football games, how you told him he never played well enough for you standards. He was never good enough, and then he quit the thing he loved most. Then you bitched and moaned about how he was a disappointed when he chose not to be your best man." Nancy stopped to catch her breath. Tears were rolling down her face, and she took in a deep breath and started again. "Tell them how your bitching and moaning caused him to attempt to end his life… and you sit here saying nothing happened. Something happened and you're just too damn proud to admit it." Nancy ended shakily as she got up form the couch and walked out of the house with a slam on the door.

"I want you out of this house, now." Derek said calmly.

John glared at him and got up and walked out the door.

Meredith looked up at Derek and gave him a hug.

"Should… we go talk to Josh and the kids?" Kathleen asked from her place at the couch. Everyone had been silent just letting everything soak in.

"Yeah, Kathleen, go talk to them. Mom, Danielle, and men." Derek pointed to his brother-in-laws. "I want you all to just keep everyone's spirits up. It's Christmas Eve, let's continue with the festivities. Meredith, Mark, Addison, you three try and cook a decent meal. Please." Derek said. "I know exactly where to find Nancy."

With that Derek was out the door and took off running through his neighborhood not even bothering to get his car. He knew it would be easier to walk.

He took a detour through an area of trees that led him to a park with a river running right through it.

Nancy was sitting on one of the swings letting the snow gather all around her.

"Nancy." Derek said softly as he took a seat next to her.

"I screwed up as a mother. I am a horrible mother." She cried.

"No you aren't. You have been a great mother." Derek told her. "You just had a horrible husband."

Nancy nodded. "God. He just…" Nancy couldn't even finish.

"I know." Derek said softly. He got up and went behind her and started pushing her lightly on the swing,

"We're going to finalize the divorce as soon we get home." Nancy told Derek. "Der, can you do me a favor?" Nancy pleaded.

"Sure." Derek nodded.

"Take the kids back with you to Seattle. Just for a month or so. John and I need to settle things, and move his stuff out of the house, then I just need time, and I really don't want the kids to see me like that." Nancy told him.

"Okay." Derek nodded. "But don't you think they would want to be with their mom right now?" Derek asked.

Nancy shook her head. "They don't need to see any of this. Especially Josh. They all just need time away." Nancy said.

"Nancy, have you even thought this through?" Derek asked gently. "What about school?"

"Maybe… They can just stay with you until the end of school. They can transfer over there." Nancy suggested.

"Nancy-Pants. I got a better idea. You send the kids with me and Mer, when everything is settled you come and live in Seattle with the kids."

Nancy seemed to think about. "Okay." Nancy nodded. "Thanks Der."

"Love you, Sis." He smiled as he hugged her. "Let's get back to the house." Derek told her.

She nodded. He put his arm around her and pulled her into a side hug as they walked back home in the snow.

"Living in Seattle." Nancy grinned. "Sounds like a good change. Getting to be right there with my Bro. Maybe Richard will give me a job there at his hospital." Nancy grinned.

"Oh I'm going to regret this." Derek muttered kidding around. Nancy laughed and hit him on his shoulder.

**A/N: Review! Please. I am not getting all that many reviews! Do you not like it or what? If you don't let me know, so I can start focusing my energy on my other stories. **


	5. Christmas

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**Chapter 4: Christmas**

"It's Christmas!" Jonathan yelled as he ran through the house.

"Yay!" All the girls ran through the house.

"Morning people." Danielle walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup.

"No man?" Jen asked surprised.

"It's a holiday." Danielle shrugged.

"You act like it's a job." Derek grumbled not wanting to think about his little sister like that.

"Yeah well, it sometimes is really hard work." Danielle winked toward Jen who laughed.

"Ew, I'm going to go wake up Mer so we can get everyone settled to open presents." Derek said getting up

"I'm exhausted." The elder Shepard said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ditto." Nancy mumbled from the table.

"Get any sleep?" Kathleen asked supportively.

Nancy shook her head. "No, but I'm fine." Nancy said strongly.

"Morning mom." Josh smiled as he walked in with his baby sister and kissed his mom on the cheek and handed his sister to her.

"Morning Josh." Nancy smiled at him sadly.

"Do you mind if I go out for awhile?" Josh asked.

"You going to go far?" Nancy asked.

"No. I promise I will be back in time for presents, I just wanted to go for a walk." Josh told his mom.

"I could join you." Nancy suggested.

"I kind of just want to be alone." Josh shrugged.

"Okay. That's fine. Be back soon."

Josh nodded and walked out.

"He's doing better." Kathleen smiled.

"Yeah." Nancy nodded as she played with her daughters' hair. "He smiled."

Josh walked down the block and walked into the Inn.

"Is there a John Matthews staying here? I'm his son." Josh said.

"Yes. Room 12." The clerk said.

"Thanks." Josh said as he walked down the hall and knocked on Room 12.

"Josh?" John asked as he opened the door.

"I came to talk to you." Josh said.

"Come in." Josh nodded and walked in.

"Uh, I wasn't really planning on going back to the house…" John said,

"Good." Josh nodded. "I'm going to ask mom to fight for full custody. She won't have to fight for custody over me since I am already 14 and I can chose whom I want to live with, but Jonathan and my sisters aren't old enough. We hate you dad." Josh choked out. "You've done nothing but ruin our lives." Josh told him.

John shook his head. "Remember Josh, I'm a lawyer. I have some of the best lawyers in the world in my office. I could easily win custody over Jonathan and your sisters. I'd tell your mother not to mess with me." John said sternly.

"It would be in the child's best interest. Would the judge really put us with an adulterous bastard? Plus the kids have a say, and I am pretty sure they want to live with mom. So just let us go and be happy, because you suffocate us, and all we want to do now is breath. So let us go." Josh said.

John looked at him in silence. Josh stood up and walked out and continued home.

"Josh! Hurry up!" Haley, his sister said as she ran up to him and jumped in his arms.

"Let's go."

"Okay who's going to start first?" Katherine asked.

"How about you start, Mom?" Derek shrugged.

Katherine nodded. "Now, everyone's getting the same thing. This summer I am taking everyone on a trip to Hawaii."

"No way!" Megan squealed.

"Yes way." Katherine laughed.

"Thanks grandma!" the kids all said.

"Our turn." Meredith grinned as she turned to Derek. They handed out their gifts and watched everyone open them with grins. Derek gave Meredith a diamond necklace.

"Okay, now I have a special gift for Derek." Meredith smiled as she walked out and returned with a cute little puppy in her arms. "Meet Dr. McDreamy Jr."

"Oh gosh." Derek rolled his eyes at the name.

"Doc for short." Meredith told him.

"That's more like it." Derek laughed.

After that everybody continued opening gifts until finally it was Addison and Mark's turn. They gave everyone a gift except Meredith and Derek.

"Now, I bet your wondering why we didn't get you a gift." Addison smiled.

"Yes, and I've been excited to get it!" Meredith pouted.

"That's because it's non materialistic." Mark told them.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Well…" Addison smiled at Mark. "We got a call from Richard Webber the other day. He offered us both the head of plastics and head of neonatal. We are taking it and we will be moving to Seattle by January." Addison smiled.

"Seriously?" Meredith grinned.

Mark nodded.

Meredith squealed and ran over to Addison and they hugged and jumped around.

"Oh god. This is going to be interesting." Derek laughed.

"Well I have to say it's been a pretty good Christmas." Danielle smiled.

"Wait, we still have a gift for you, Danielle." Nancy grinned wickedly.

"Really?" Danielle said surprised.

"Yes." Jen laughed

"Where is it?"

"To be more exact it's more like "Where is he?" Kathleen giggled.

"You got me a stripper?" Danielle said with a slight smirk.

"God you're too much like Mark." Addison shook her head.

"Oh God." Katherine said. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Yeah if that's what it's going to be. I'm outta here." Josh said.

"It's not a stripper." _Ring_ "There he is." Kathleen jumped up to go answer the door.

"Hello Ryan." Kathleen smiled largely.

"Hi." He gave a cute dimpled smiled.

"Come in, Come in."

Ryan walked into the living room and everyone got quiet.

"Hello." He waved awkwardly. "How are you Mrs. Shepard?"

"Just fine Ryan, and you?"

"Great." He smiled.

"Ryan." Danielle smiled slightly.

"What are you… Wow." Danielle grinned.

"Your sisters called and said I should come over and catch up with you." He smiled shyly.

"My sisters were always nosey." Danielle muttered.

Ryan grinned.

"Sit down." Katherine smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded and took a seat next to Danielle.

"So today was nice." Nancy said as she was washing dishes with Josh.

"It was." Josh smiled slightly.

"Danielle went out with Ryan, and they are still out, so that is a plus, huh."

"He could be the one." Josh told his mom.

"Scary she could possibly settle down."

"That's for sure." Josh said as he put a cup into the cupboard. "Mom." Josh stopped and turned to his mom.

"Yeah?" Nancy asked giving him her full attention.

"I want you to fight Dad for full custody." Josh said. "For Haley, Jonathan and Kim. I am old enough to chose."

Nancy sighed. "Josh, I was already planning on doing that. I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Shoot." Josh told her.

"After this weekend you and your siblings are going to fly up to Seattle and stay with Aunt Meredith and Uncle Derek. When everything is finalized and done with, I will fly up there and we will live there."

Josh looked at her and thought seriously about this. "Sounds like a good plan. I am sure the kids will go for it."

"I just hope I get custody. Your Dad will have a few tricks up his sleeve."

"Don't worry, Mom." Josh told her.

"There are football teams up there." Nancy hinted.

"Mom." Josh sighed. "I don't know…"

"Josh, it's what you love. You were the best on the team, and I am not just saying that because I'm your mom. I am saying that because it's true. How many touchdowns did you make just this season?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know twenty or more." He shrugged.

"Exactly. Nobody else even made it past ten. You were amazing. Your father took that from you."

Josh nodded. "When we get over there, I will look into them."

"That's all I ask." Nancy kissed him on his forehead. "Get to sleep."

"Okay. Night mom."

**TBC…**

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
